vyvrinfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode-By-Episode Synopses
Here is a basic synopsis of each episode of Vyvrin: = New Seasons = Pilot # The Ring, Part 1 # The Ring, Part 2 Season 1 # Wanderer # Evergreen # The Raven # Shadow of the Grave # Legacy # Communion # Karazov # Darkness # The Tribunal # Frontier = Old Seasons = Season 1 # The Ring, Part 1 # The Ring, Part 2 # Castle Vivin # Impestation # Darker They Grow # Combat Training # Shadows of the Grave # Crystalline Visor # Getting Burned # Questing! # Chasing a Rainbow # Magic Gloves # Time to be Mean # Dwarven Legacy # Gods, Time to Study # To Aroza # The Murkiest Basement # Jervard Conference # A Taste of Heaven # Indoctrinated # Tremors # An Underwater Ruin # Cauldron of Love # Cloud Chaser # That Night in Karill # Runaways # Waking Up # The Girl with the Gem Palms # The Shiny Aerborn # Bracers of Lightning # The Second Ring # The Soiled Rose # Do Not Go Gentle # Onyx # Beware the Forest # The Prophecy # Consult the Oracle # Aroza's Pride # Flame In Our Hearts # A Blind Eye # The Celestial Gauntlets # Fall of Aroza # In the Halls of the Mountain Queen Season 2 # Visions: # Smoke on the Horizon # Hevora Reformed # Unwelcome Refugees # Another Task # Family Matters # The Vivin Falls # Discord's Cry # Hostage # The Black Cloud # Destined to Help # Arcove Infiltration # Arcane Poisoning # The Other Side of the Mountains # Silus's Decree # Safe Haven # The Battle of Aer Woods # Amnesia # The March on Hevora # Upholding Ends # Honor and Glory # Face to Face # Degraded Hope # One More Mission # The Staff of Ages # An Unlikely Alliance # Honing the Power # Taking Aroza # Traitorous Blood # Dark Destinies # Temporal Aid # Jervard's Tale # Back to Back # Betrayal # Prophetic Ripples # The Dark of the Rose # Dethroned # Suicide Mission # Broken Anvil # Parallels # Scaling the Steps # Sword and Stone # Together Season 3 # Like Old Times # Back In Business # Cracking The Code # Ghosts of Vengeance # Rod of Refraction # Cry For Help # As One, Part 1 # As One, Part 2 # As One, Part 3 # Fitting In # Time For a Tutor # Not Of Its Time # Spectacles of Diamant # Offem # Unveiled # Age of Exploration # Prepping for a Voyage # Romantic Advice # The Fallen God # Clairvoyance # Arcane Pools # Spirit in the Ring # Uncharted Territory # The First Town # The Mirann Pathway # Riverrun # Bones of the Earth # A Familiar Face # Beyond the Horizon # Ghost Town # Prey # Courser of the Maze # Meet Your Match # Temptation # A Secret Untold # The Banner # Rowan's Gateway # Welcome to Ixis # The Friendliest Neighbors # The Notorious Captain Sage # The Blade of Kyrie # Midnight Raids # Revenge in the Water # Madame Togarus # A Whole New Cult # Laying Low # Arganhu # Pieces of the Puzzle Season 4 # The Great Escape # Midas's Corridors # Getting a Message Through # Back Home # Help from the Unhelpful # Below Deck # The Land of Ice # A New Light # Demigods # The Long Lost # The Third Sibling # The Ghost of a God # In Marea # Jealous? # The Runehull # Back To It # We Are Pirates # Island Retreat # Broken Hearts # The Real World # Cloud Chaser: The Sequel # Finishing Touches # Climb Aboard # Mapmaking # Claiming a Crew # History Books # The Godsend # Hunt for the Four # An Inside Job # Powerful Taste # Duel of the Ambitious # The Eclipse Mask # Hunters # Drones of the King # A Blade's Edge # Traitors # The Pact # Kalegos Jail # Legacy of the Imprisoned # Breakout # Razakoth # The Expansion # Back Aboard # The Black Blade # Wrath of Ixis # Coursers # Ivenna's Welcome # Alchemist Dova # To Vyvrin Season 5 # Road of Ruin # The Fallen Maze # The War Begins # Ready Forces # The Crystal Kingdom # The Other Side # Slayer of the Gods # Reborn # North of the Mountains # Dark Times # The Pathway # Nova # Sylvan Excavations # Fall of Karill # Pool Jumper # Dova's Library # Into the Land of Flame # Death in the Ranks # Reaper Mirann # The Oracle # Chamber of the Dauntless # The Dusk Blade # Fall of the Forge # To The Castle # Ruined Ruins # Scour the Vault # In The Woods # [[Aboard the White Maiden|Aboard the White Maiden]] # Pulling Strings # Fall of Kystona # Defense of Vish Tal # Battle of the Blue King # Oh, Carsia # Fall of Vish Tal # Celestia's Gauntlets # General Sivinus # Aid of the Lost # Isles in the Sky # Fall of Haven # The Star Cloak # The Black Spellbook # Broadside Assault # Battle of the Last Moon # Festival of Blood # Fall of Skyspire # Rally The Troops # Death Do Us Part # The Last Supper # The Blood of Vyvrin # The Final Assault # Legacy # Blades # Omega # Dauntless Season 6 # Returning Banners # # Temporal Disturbance # A Wrinkle in Timelines # Shadow of the Deceased # Elder Ryven # Supposed Peace # Dialect with Discord # Common Sense # Lichens of the New World # Remnants of the Old World # Ovic Maze # Myrin's Mace # The Aurakin # Out of the Cage # New Aroza # Mind Games # The Tribunal # Defence of Sylva # Automaton # Coven of the Cradled # Season 7 # At Wryn # Risks, Part 1 # Risks, Part 2 # Battle at the Bridge # The Empty Throne # Luna Vivin, the Vengeant Season 8 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Timeline